According to some programming methodologies, software development may be model driven. In model driven development, models of the software application may be represented as instances of a model entity representations and relationships therebetween. In some instances, various technology stacks may be used throughout a development landscape. However, the model representations must be implemented for each technology stack that uses or consumes the model representations. Additionally, there are often many changes to a model description during the development process.
Due to some of the foregoing realities, methods and systems are desired to efficiently and accurately define, create, deploy, and otherwise handle model descriptions associated with application development.